<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hijo de la Luna by GavinsPlstcPrck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713343">Hijo de la Luna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck'>GavinsPlstcPrck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Post-Wedding, Wedding Planning, learning how to dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days before Connor's and Gavin's wedding.<br/>Gavin can't dance.<br/>Connor tries to teach him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hijo de la Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little ficlet because I like this song so much and I was thinking about those two, learning to dance.</p><p>Have fun! ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's only three days left, and I don't get this goddamn step sequence right!" Gavin was upset with himself. He and Connor were three days away from getting married. When Connor suggested taking a dance class, Gavin turned him down.<br/>
"Who would do something like that?"<br/>
"We should at least be able to waltz when we have our ceremony."</p><p>But the closer the wedding got, the more nervous Gavin got. Because everyone was asking him about it. Everyone was looking forward to seeing them dance at their wedding. About four days ago, Gavin finally agreed to practice. But he soon discovered that he had two left feet. He kept stepping on Connor's toes. Again and again. Connor took it easy and tried to put on a good face on the matter.</p><p>"You just have to concentrate a bit more," Connor tried it in a calm tone, but Gavin lost his patience.<br/>
"I am concentrating! It's always these two passages I always get off on the wrong foot." Connor already had a solution in mind for the problem, but he didn't know how Gavin would react.</p><p>"How about if I lead," he asked Gavin, and Gavin turned to him. At first, he didn't answer him and puffed.<br/>
"You think that'll make it work out?" Connor nodded and raised his brows.<br/>
"Besides, we need a different song. I've got a feeling this one's a little too fast to start with anyway."<br/>
"Yeah, I guess so. But it's the traditional song that goes at almost every wedding, and other couples get it right." Connor sighed.<br/>
"At this point, I don't care what other couples do. Let me think about it," Connor asked him and stood up to go to the hi-fi shelf and pause the CD player.</p><p>Finally, he put in another CD and pressed the Play-button. Now he went to the middle of the living room and stood in position, whereupon he waved Gavin to him. Gavin walked towards him somewhat discouraged and took Connor by the hand while he placed his other hand on Connor's shoulder.</p><p>At first, only soft sounds came out of the system, then the piano of "Hijo de la Luna" by Loona started.<br/>
"5, 6, 7, 8," Connor muttered, taking the first step, and Gavin followed. Connor looked attentively at his partner. Their eyes met and Connor pulled the corner of his mouth upwards. The movements became fluid. The touch of Connor on his hip was almost electrifying for Gavin, but he did not want to be distracted. It was only a few steps later and he stepped on Connor's foot.</p><p>He was about to turn away with an annoyed moan when Connor pulled him back.<br/>
"Hey... hey... look at me." He sought Gavin's gaze with his own and put his hand on Gavin's cheek to make him look at him. When Gavin was regained, he looked at Connor and bit his lips.<br/>
"Don't be so tense..." Connor still seemed to enjoy it, even though it wasn't easy with his future husband. Gavin's gaze was almost a little desperate, but Connor didn't want to give up.</p><p>Once again, he put himself in position and pulled Gavin with a slight jerk on his hip.<br/>
"5, 6, 7, 8," he counted down again quietly and took the first step. He and Gavin looked each other in the eyes. The dance worked better this time and Gavin kept to what Connor had told him. The whole time he looked into his eyes and noticed that - along with the song - the dance went over to his inner self.</p><p>His thoughts drifted away. He thought back to the moment he had met Connor. When Connor had asked him if he could imagine going on a date with him. And Gavin had turned him down at the time. He remembered how hurt Connor looked after he did. And how much he himself had suffered for making the wrong choice. It had taken a while to make up for all this, but Connor and Gavin had finally gotten together.</p><p>It had only been two months since Gavin had proposed. It had all happened so fast. He had no idea what kind of suit Connor would wear. He didn't care. He loved him. With every fiber of his being.</p><p>Connor threw a light smile at him.<br/>
"There you go," he muttered, and Gavin puffed before he smiled.</p><p>What was hesitant at first became, with a little practice, a thing. Over time, Connor was able to incorporate a twist that initially caused Gavin to stumble, but he was not easily discouraged.</p><p>"I bet when we get in front of everyone else in three days, I'll fail across the board."<br/>
"You won't," Connor replied as they danced on in the living room.<br/>
"Besides, if you think you can't, just move a bit towards me and we'll dance a little closer," he continued.</p><p>"Like that," Gavin asked and moved closer to Connor, putting both arms around his neck and coming so close to his face that their lips were only inches apart.<br/>
"Just like that," Connor replied, pulling him a little closer at his hip, then he tilted his head slightly and kissed Gavin on his lips.</p><p>Connor had been the best thing that ever happened to Gavin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>